


I'll Be Back

by princelogical



Series: Queerplatonic Logince Verse [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: “It’s okay, Logan. We’re all assholes when we miss someone.”“I do not… miss… that would be illogical to-”“You’re allowed to miss someone,” Virgil says. “Especially him.”or.Roman’s been gone for 4 weeks and 3 days. It’s taking its toll.





	I'll Be Back

8:30 am. Logan’s alarm is going off. Roman should be griping in his ear about how it’s too early to be up. Logan will sigh and flip off the alarm. The sun will shine through the room and Logan will roll over and get out of bed, pulling the blankets away from himself and Roman. Roman will call him cruel. Logan will call him dramatic.

Instead, Logan awakes and there’s a blank canvas of a sky peeking in through the window. It’s deadly quiet besides the sound of his alarm blaring. Logan shuts it off and the silence hits him harder than it should. No one is there. Logan takes a deep breath and shifts out of bed. He doesn’t pull the covers off as he goes, keeping them around his shoulders like a cape. He glances out the window.

He wonders if Roman is doing all right.

/+\

1:00 pm. Roman should be eating obnoxiously loud. Logan should be rolling his eyes over his coffee cup. Patton should be cracking puns. Virgil and Roman should be arguing over something stupid.

Instead, there’s quiet. Patton bites into his sandwich and everyone winces when the lettuce makes a crunching noise.

“Has there been any news?” Logan asks. He sips his coffee like his hands aren’t shaking.

“No,” Patton says with a smile, “but no news is good news, right?”

Virgil has a panic attack at the table; Logan loses himself in soothing his friend.

/+\

3:00 pm. Thomas should be brainstorming with the ideas that Roman proposed. Virgil will point out some of the risks. Logan will soothe them while Roman gasps as if someone insulted his honour.

Instead, Logan writes up the sixteenth schedule he’s written this week.

“It’s been four weeks, hasn’t it?” Patton asks. “Since he uhm… went off.”

Logan swallows. “And three days.”

“Thomas is going to need a new video idea soon or his viewers are gonna get frustrated,” Virgil comments. Logically, Logan knows Virgil is correct. Still yet, he’s filled with an anger he can’t understand at the words.

Logan leaves the room so he doesn’t shout.

/+\

5:00 pm. They should be eating dinner with Roman’s chatter filling the emptiness; chatter explaining adventures that Roman desires and ones he has experienced today.

Instead, there is silence. Logan chokes on a bite of steak because he forgets to chew.

The tears are from the pain. Not grief.

/+\

6:00 pm. It’s game night so Roman should be here suggesting charades. He and Logan will pair up. Roman does each movement with a dramatic flair that makes Patton giggle and Virgil roll his eyes. Logan will sigh and get the answer within a minute. They should win. They usually do.

Instead, they play Uno and Logan and Virgil fight over the rules of a +2 card. They settle the argument by starting the game over. After it’s over, Logan apologises quietly for his outburst. Instead of saying anything, Virgil wraps his arms around Logan.

“It’s okay, Logan. We’re all assholes when we miss someone.”

“I do not… miss… that would be illogical to-”

“You’re allowed to miss someone,” Virgil says, squeezing Logan’s hands. “Especially him.”

“It has been four weeks and three days. Correct?”

Virgil nods.

“Roman has never taken so long to gather ideas from the dreamscape. He has never…”

_~~Never left us for so long.~~ _

“I know,” Virgil whispers. “You want company tonight?”

Logan shakes his head. “I am all right.”

“It’s okay to not be.”

“I just prefer to have some time to myself.”

“That’s chill.” Virgil squeezes Logan’s hands and lets go. Logan misses the grip almost instantly. “Get some sleep.”

“I will.”

/+\

9:00 pm. Logan and Roman should be watching epic fail compilations. Roman will be cackling beside Logan as Logan points out the errors that led to the people’s misfortune.

Instead, Logan sits alone and watches the videos in silence. Analyzing them isn’t as much fun without someone to listen.

/+\

10:00 pm. Logan should be in his or Roman’s room right now. Roman’s pen should be scratching across the paper as Logan flips through another book. Roman will say something stupid and Logan will say something back, likely commenting on the absurdness of whatever Roman said.

Instead, Logan writes out another schedule.

He puts it through the paper shredder seconds after he finishes.

/+\

11:00 pm. They should be getting ready for bed. Logan will brush his teeth beside Roman who hums something from Disney the entire time. Roman will spit his toothpaste into the sink then break out into song. Logan will roll his eyes. Roman will ask Logan why he doesn’t appreciate his singing. Logan will smirk and admit he doesn’t mind it too much.

Instead, Logan stares at himself in the mirror as the toothbrush slides across his teeth. He counts to 120. Spits.

He tries to ignore Roman’s toothbrush at the corner of the sink, bristles stiff from lack of use.

/+\

11:11 pm. Roman should be here and tell Logan to make a wish. Logan will say he wishes for Roman to shut up.

Instead, Logan wishes for Roman’s annoying voice to ring in his ears once again.

/+\

11:30 pm. Roman should be here.

Instead, he’s not.

/+\

12:00 am. Roman’s arms should be wrapped around Logan’s waist as they drift off together.

Instead, Logan’s alone.

/+\

1:00 am. Logan should be fast asleep, up against Roman’s chest. His dreams should be illogical ones that he will try to make sense of in the morning. Roman will laugh.

“Not everything needs to be logical, Logan,” Roman will say.

Instead, Logan lays awake and stares at the walls. He misses Roman.

/+\

3:22 am. Logan should be waking up to go to the bathroom. Roman should be fast asleep, light snores coming from his mouth. Logan will be careful and cautious and try to slip out of bed without waking Roman. Roman is a dead sleeper. Logan should be fine.

Instead, he awakes to something gently running a hand over his bangs and smoothing them aside. Something leans down and presses a wet and sloppy and frankly gross kiss on his forehead. Logan sits up, groggily trying to sit up and scramble for his glasses. The thing puts them in his hands and chuckles.

“Hey, Nerd-io.” The voice is tired but amused.

Logan’s faintly aware his hands are trembling as soon as he recognizes the voice. He shoves his glasses on and fumbles to flick on the bedside lamp. It glows dimly in the room and reveals Roman, attire dirty and stained with several rips in it. His left wrist is in a bandage that is stained a brownish red and his left eye is coloured yellow and black with a nasty bruise.

He’s smiling gently and worried- like he’s worried about _Logan_ of all things.

“Roman,” Logan chokes out. And he’s not one for hugging but no amount of his own boundaries keep him from lunging into Roman’s arms. Roman’s arms circle around Logan and run up and down his back.

“Well, someone missed me. Understandable. I’m hard not to,” Roman jokes and Logan wants to punch him but he’s too busy trembling and trying to choke down tears in Roman’s arms.

“I thought-” Logan finds all of his illogical thinking spilling out. “I thought you might never return. I thought, perhaps, you’d… you were _gone_.”

Roman laughs softly and squeezes Logan closer. Logan doesn’t protest. “I’m right here. I’m back.”

“I’m back.”

Logan will save the lecture and questions for the morning. Right now, he’s too busy celebrating for the first time in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason Don’t Take The Money by the Bleachers inspired this???? Idk the way my head works either. :P


End file.
